


Christmas Lights

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author regrets nothing, Christmas Party, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, The Boyz being literal messes, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Never get Chanhee drunk.





	Christmas Lights

Never get Chanhee drunk.

 

That was at the top of their friend group's set of rules when drinking. Chanhee himself approved of it after one night of him downing several shots of gin and then attempting to use a bottle of shampoo as chaser. He ended up in jail with Jaehyun and Younghoon for some stupid reason no one remembered, and a hung-over Sangyeon had to bail them out the next day.

 

Jacob told them they were caught by the police by the university gates, loitering like idiots and fighting with stray cats Chanhee lured out with canned tuna.

 

So yeah, never let Chanhee get drunk.

 

It was a semester-ender party, though. Things were bound to get overlooked and Changmin bought several bottles of alcohol over to Younghoon's apartment. It didn't take long until Kevin was twerking to Jay Park's Me Like Yuh on the dining table and for Sunwoo and Hyunjoon to get into a heated argument about what the color of the year should be.

 

Chanhee was on his sixth or seventh shot, digging around the living room for the cookie stash Haknyeon said he hid in there. No one but an already smashed Chanhee believed him.

 

"Babe, c'mon." Juyeon gently pulled him away from behind the television. "Chanhee, Haknyeon didn't bring cookies."

 

"No, he did! You guys just don't want me to have them!" Chanhee pouted, wrenching himself from Juyeon's grasp. He stumbled a bit, barely regaining his balance and almost toppling the giant blue Christmas Tree over. It was a good thing Juyeon managed to catch him again.

 

"Here." Juyeon handed him a bottle of water.

 

"This isn't a cookie."

 

"It's water."

 

"I want a cookie."

 

"Babe--"

 

Normally, Chanhee would be the sober one entertaining Juyeon's drunk requests that would range from innocent, almost child like things like watching every episode of Hello Kitty online to really weird, almost illegal stuff like attempting to set every aloe vera plant outside Hyunjae's apartment on fire. Or they'd have half-drunk sex, which was always a go-to.

 

This time though, Juyeon only had four shots in and he was very, very sober. He was also really worried especially when Chanhee began to string the fairy lights from the Christmas tree around his own pale neck and then proceeded to plug the lights in yelling he always wanted to be a decoration. It didn't help that Changmin had crawled to Chanhee and hung silver balls on Chanhee's ears and hands.

 

"We're going home early." Juyeon decided, taking the wreath around Chanhee's head off and setting it down somewhere out of Eric's reach.

 

Chanhee giggled, throwing a sequined boa over Juyeon's head and pulling his boyfriend closer. "Why? Want me all to yourself, don't you, Juyeon-ah? That's naughty. Naughty boys don't get presents from Santa Claus."

 

"Good thing you're not Santa, then." Juyeon grinned, leaning down to slot their lips together. Chanhee tasted like whiskey and a little cherry, and was also aggressively trying to take Juyeon's jacket off.

 

"Yeonie, c'mon~"

 

"Nope." Juyeon pulled away after a quick nip on Chanhee's pink lips. He undid the mess of lights wrapped around Chanhee in a hurry, and also placed them somewhere far beyond Eric's reach because god knows what their youngest would do with such dangerous materials under the influence of alcohol. "Babe, we're going home. You're going to sleep before you get arrested again."

 

"I'm not drunk yet!" Chanhee yelled in his ear. "Jacob-hyung, tell Juyeon I'm not drunk yet!"

 

Juyeon hissed, picking up Chanhee's jacket and putting it around the younger's shoulders.

 

"Will you carry me home, jagiya?" Chanhee whispered, leaning towards the older. He pressed a soft kiss on Juyeon's neck, right below the ear. Juyeon sighed, letting Chanhee wrap his thin arms around Juyeon's waist. He hugged back, squeezing the younger just as tightly.

 

"Let's go home."

 

Their own apartment (well, it was just Chanhee's at first, but Juyeon moved in after a year in their relationship and Chanhee now has a personal chef and human-sized warmer paying half the rent, so who's really complaining?) was only a few minutes' walk away, but Juyeon let Chanhee ride on his back as he supported Chanhee's thighs with his hands.

 

He struggled to unlock the door with just one hand, needing to make sure Chanhee, then already asleep, wouldn't slide off his back.

 

Juyeon finally deposited Chanhee on their bed, changing both of their clothes into pajamas and readying a bottle of water and some painkillers on the nightstand before cuddling Chanhee under his chin. He was surprised when Chanhee slung an arm around his waist and squirmed closer, sighing in contentment.

 

"I love you, Juyeon-ah." Chanhee whispered, peppering kisses on Juyeon's collarbone.

 

"Mm. I love you too, baby." Juyeon chuckled, kissing Chanhee's forehead.

 

"Even when I'm a pain in the ass and don't know how to make kimchi stew?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Even when I suck at chess and basically every board game except monopoly and you call me a capitalist and I never read any novels past page 5?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Even when I'm tiny?"

 

"I love that you're tiny."

 

"Even when I'm naughty?" Chanhee looked up at him.

 

Juyeon rubbed their noses together, feeling really affectionate and soft at the moment. "I'm not Santa, Chanhee. It doesn't matter if you're naughty or nice, I'll still love you and shower you with gifts and attention and everything you want. Except alcohol. We are definitely not giving you any more of those ever again."

 

Chanhee smiled sleepily, pecking Juyeon's lips before going back to burrowing into his chest.

 

"I definitely like you getting naughty, though. But," Juyeon covered them both with the blanket, sighing. "Not tonight. You need to sleep if we are to catch the train to Jeonju before noon. Your mom will kill us both if we're late to your family reunion."

 

"Our. Our family reunion." Chanhee corrected. "You're part of my family now. No takebacks, asshole."

 

Juyeon smiled. "Goodnight, baby."

 

"I love you, Juyeon-ah."

 

"I love you too, Chanhee."

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S 2:27 AM ON FINALS WEEK LET'S GET IT
> 
> 1\. Happy 1 Year Anniversary to our Boyz uwuwuwuwu <3 let's all be together for a long time!!
> 
> 2\. thank you for reading this super self-indulgent junew fic that author pulled out of her tired ass :D i hope yall enjoyed!!!
> 
> 3\. um expect a lot of fics this christmas season hehe
> 
> twitter: @.juyeonieee


End file.
